The Alicorn, the Unicorn, the Pegasus, and the Dragon
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems find themselves in a strange new world where Jasper gets a lot of unwanted attention while they search for Lapis.
1. Where Are We?

"Where are we?" Peridot slightly grunted. She slowly lifted her head up from where she was laying and flickered her eyes open. She winced a little when she opened her eyes to see the sun was out and was super bright.

Peridot groaned a little and stood up. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's adorable!" Lapis shouted causing Peridot to fall back in shock.

"What's adorable?" Jasper grunted. "Peridot, get off of me!"

"Sorry!" Peridot exclaimed quickly getting up.

"Where did you say we were?" Steven asked getting up and rubbing his head.

"A cute little town!" Lapis exclaimed pointing in the distance. Cute was right. All the homes were really small and it was surrounded with little birds and squirrels hopping playing together.

"I think we should go back home right now before we cause any mischief," Jasper said.

"Too late," Peridot said sighing and slapping her face.

Lapis had already sprouted her water wings and was flying towards the small town.

"Lapis, get back here!" Jasper yelled after her. Lapis just laughed and continued towards the town.

Jasper took a good look around where they were. It looked like they were in the woods just outside the litte town. She could have sworn that she heard singing coming from the town. Then she was positive that she had just seen a pegasus fly right over them.

"Oh no," Jasper said. "I know exactly where we are."

"Where?" Peridot asked.

"There's no time to explain. We have to get Lapis and get out of here. But first we have to change our forms so we blend in," Jasper said.

With that said, Jasper began to glow and shrink down to a different shape.

Steven gasped. "Jasper, you're… you're a… a pony!"

"Okay, Peridot, you too," Jasper said.

"No way," Peridot said crossing her arms.

"Peridot," Jasper began to growl.

"No!" Peridot remarked.

"Peridot!" Jasper yelled snarling.

"Okay. Okay. Don't hurt me," Peridot said beginning to glow and shrink down herself.

"Oh my gosh," Steven said. "You guys are so cute!"

Jasper and Peridot were in the forms of ponies. Peridot was an extremely small, green unicorn. Her limb enhancers couldn't shapeshift with her, so she would have to be in her little form. Jasper on the other hand was huge. She was as big as a stallion would be. And she didn't just have a horn or wings but both.

"Don't call me cute!" Peridot exclaimed jumping up.

"Peridot, please don't have another one of your temper tantrums. I can't deal with this right now," Jasper said burying her face in her hoof.

"I'm not cute!" Peridot exclaimed. "I hate this disguise! I look ridiculous! I hate being a unicorn!"

"Well, you're lucky," Jasper said. "At least you're not some huge striped pony that can't blend in with a crowd. I have wings and a horn. Since when is that a thing? What kind of pony has both a horn and wings?"

"Come on, you two. Stop complaining," Steven said. "Let's go get Lapis!"

"Wait," Peridot said. "What about Steven? He can't shapeshift yet, and I don't think that anything in these areas has seen a human."

"Steven, put this on," Jasper said throwing him a costume. Steven quickly put it on without hesitation.

"Where did you-" Peridot began to ask.

"I'm very resourceful," Jasper interrupted.

"Awesome!" Steven said when he looked at himself. "I'm a dragon!"

"Aw, what?" Peridot said. "Why can't I be a dragon? I'd rather be that than this little baby unicorn! My horn is even small and rounded instead of long and sharp!"

"Peridot, that's enough!" Jasper shouted. "Come on! Let's get Lapis and get out of this place!" she yelled heading for the town.

"Right behind you, Jasper!" Steven called picking Peridot up. "Come on, Peridot!"

"Steven, I can walk on my own! Put me down!" Peridot shouted all the way to the town.

In a few minutes, they were just outside the town and looking into the square. "I hate this place," Jasper mumbled under her breath.


	2. Into Ponyville

The group slowly went into town. Jasper was practically dragging her hooves. She really didn't want to be there.

"Oh, I'm prancing through the streets

Putting a smile on every face

Such a perfect day

No one should feel disgraced!" Pinkie Pie playfully sang to herself as she bounced through the street.

"Uh oh," Pinkie said. "Those ponies aren't smiling!" She started to bounce towards the group in great speed.

"Oh, I don't see her anywhere," Peridot said.

"Stop complaining," Jasper said over her shoulder. "We'll find her soon."

"Oh, Twilight, whatever am I going to do?!" Rarity exclaimed running around the boutique. She had called Twilight to come help her, but she never told her what the problem was.

"What are you talking about, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, it's awful darling!" Rarity exclaimed. "Some ponies in Canterlot wanted me to know if I could show them new styles…in hair! I've never worked with creating hairstyles! I have no idea what to do, and they're going to be here any minute!"

"Okay, Rarity," Twilight said. "Why don't you just go outside and-"

"Stare endlessly at eveypony's manes until I get an idea?!" Rarity interrupted. "Brilliant!"

"Wait, no Rarity I-" Twilight tried to say but Rarity had already run out the door into Ponyville.

"Rarity, wait up!" Twilight called after her running out the door as well.

"Gotta find hair! Gotta find hair! Gotta find hair!" Rarity kept saying over and over to herself.

"Angel? Angel!" Fluttershy quietly yelled out. She was searching for her little bunny who had slipped away. "Angel! Angel, where are you?"

Fluttershy looked down the street and saw Angel headed for the town square. "Angel!" Fluttershy called out after the bunny. "Come back here!" The bunny just ignored her and kept hopping forward.

"Okay, Winona. Just three more trees, and we'll have enough apples to start making that cider," Apple Jack said to her dog.

Winona playfully barked and wagged her tail. She sniffed the air and her eyes lit up. She suddenly started barking.

"Winona, what's gotten into you?" Apple Jack asked. "You're acting madder than a wet hen."

Winona kept barking and started to run into town. "Winona! You come back here!" Apple Jack yelled chasing after her dog.

"Spike, are you sure about this?" Starlight asked the little dragon. They were walking into town to teach Starlight a new lesson in friendship.

"Of course," Spike said. "As Twilight always says, 'Keep old friends but make new ones…' Do you smell that?" Spike asked.

"What?" Starlight asked. "Does it smell bad?"

"No," Spike said. "It smells heavenly. It smells like…like gems!"

"Gems?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, and they smell delicious," Spike said. Spike slowly sniffed the air. "Oh, a peridot…a jasper…and a rose quartz!" Spike exclaimed. He started to run in the direction the smell was coming from.

"Spike, wait up!" Starlight called after him. "Wait for me!" She chased after the dragon as he ran in the direction of the gems.

"Yeah! Take that! And that!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew around groups of clouds. "You all ain't so tough! Yeah!" With one final kick, she made the clouds vanish. "Looks like my work here is done," she said with a satisfied grin. "Might as well go and stretch my wings."

Rainbow Dash started to fly over the town when she spotted something. She saw Steven's group and especially noticed Jasper. "Woah, is that an orange ali-" Rainbow Dash was cut off when she face-planted into a tall building. "Ow," she softly grunted. She fell back and started to plummet towards the ground and the group.

All of the ponies were headed for Steven's group.

"Not smiling!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Need hair!" Rarity yelled

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled.

"Angel!" Fluttershy cried.

"Winona!" Apple Jack called out.

"Gems!" Spike yelled.

"Spike!" Starlight called out.

"Mayday!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she fell towards the ground.

"Not smiling!"

"Need hair!"

"Rarity!"

"Angel!"

"Winona!"

"Gems!"

"Spike!"

"Mayday!"

"Not smiling!"

"Need hair!"

"Rarity!"

"Angel!"

"Winona!"

"Gems!"

"Spike!"

"Mayday!"

"Do you guys hear something?" Steven asked Jasper and Lapis.

Jasper looked and saw the dangers coming from all directions. "Look out!" she yelled pushing Steven and Peridot out of the way.

Everypony landed on top of Jasper. Angel nested in her mane and Winona got tangled in her tail.

"Jasper!" Steven and Peridot exclaimed at the same time.

"Why is it always me?" Jasper grunted.


End file.
